When manufacturing a semiconductor device, a process of forming a film on a substrate by performing a cycle a predetermined number of times, the cycle including: supplying a precursor gas and a reaction gas to a substrate in a process chamber, may be performed.
The film formed on the substrate requires excellent film thickness uniformity.